Bill's Surprise
by Kansasismyhome
Summary: Sookie learns to not take everything Bill says too seriously.  I had originally planned this to be complete but have decided to add a chapter or two.  I'll just have to wait and see.  Reviews are welcome.  Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Bill's Surprise

No infringement is intended. Please don't sue me as I am a humble public servant.

Based upon inspiration from Dead Until Dark and True Blood.

I left the dressmaker's home and hurried to my car. The dressmaker had seemed old when Gran had taken me there as a teenager to have some clothes altered. Now, the dressmaker seemed ancient. And Gran was gone. That gave me pause for just a moment as I remembered how much I had loved her. I put the two packages, one large and bulky and the other one much smaller, into the back seat of my car and started home.

But for me at least, life had continued. I now had a boyfriend. He was a little on the chilly side. Literally. He was undead. A vampire. That might have been a draw back to some women, but to me it was a tremendous advantage. I was partially attracted to Bill because I can't hear him.

I know that sounds strange, but given my telepathic abilities having someone around whom you can't hear is a true gift. Vampires don't send out brain waves or whatever they are. Bill had even taught me how to use my "gift" a little better and how to block the lifetime of blah, blah, blah.

But, I digress. Sometime back Bill had mentioned that he though womens' clothes showed a lot of their bodies. Too much. So tonight, I had a surprise for him. Our date was set for 9:00pm and I had a lot to do before he arrived.

When I arrived home I put the two packages into my bedroom and headed for the shower. A shower, shampoo and a session with my razor had me physically set for tonight.

Next, I booted up my computer and headed for Google. I typed in "Civil War hairstyles." There were 6,000,000 hits. I sighed. Sometimes I had tech overload. A little investigation took me to . and I took a moment to read about hairstyles from when Bill had been a young man. What the hell was a snood, anyway? Oh, a hairnet. Well, I happened to have one since I work around food. That would be easy enough.

The next hour was busy. I opened the larger package and removed the contents. The other package I left wrapped. Then I began to dress. How the heck did a woman exist without zippers and velcro? Next, I tackled my long and unruly tresses and, eventually, I got them to cooperate, too. Now, for it to be 9:00pm.

Bill was a polite and punctual kind of guy and at 8:57pm there was a knock on my front door.

I opened the door and stepped back. Bill stepped into my living room and got an eyeful. For a moment he was speechless. Finally, he was able to ask, "Sookie, what are you wearing?" The look on his face was one of shock and pleasure.

"I seem to remember you saying that you thought young women didn't wear enough clothes," I replied.

"Yes, I do remember saying something to that effect," was his response.

"So I decided to do something about that." I spun in a slow circle. "What do you think of my new dress?"

Bill took in the whole picture. A floor length cotton calico dress in pale blue. Tiny flowers covered the fabric. The neck was high and the sleeves were long. Thanks to the corset I wore, my waist was smaller and thanks to the spreading skirt my waist looked smaller still. My hair was caught up in a snood and I had tied a blue bow on top of my head. I was a picture of Civil War elegance.

Bill approached me rather fangily but I moved swiftly away from him. "I don't know how you acquired such a sexy dress," he said, "But you look gorgeous."

"Wouldn't you like to know," I whispered. "But the surprise isn't over with yet."

We went back into the living room. The other package I had brought home from the dressmaker was on the sofa. "This is for you," I said.

Bill looked up at me. "What is it?"

"Open it," I urged.

Bill ripped the paper off and stood back to look at what lay inside. He lifted the garment out of the paper and stared at it.

He whispered, "At the beginning of the war, I had a coat very similar to this."

The dressmaker had enjoyed making my dress but had absolutely rejoiced at getting to make a Civil War coat for Bill. It was heavy cotton, butternut in color and embroidered with CSA on one arm. Bill looked entranced.

"Put it on," I urged.

Using vampiric speed Bill had the coat on and buttoned before I could even see. He looked incredibly old-fashioned in the coat. Really sexy, too.

Bill went into my bedroom to look at himself in the mirror. For a moment he ruminated on the past. "My wife made the first coat I had. Fabric wasn't as washable then as it is now. The first one was wool, the second was cotton and later, it was a very thin cotton that didn't hold up well. But that was all she could find." His mind was over 150 years in the past. Before the moment got too reminiscent I said, "I believe you mentioned that there was a technique to removing a petticoat."

This time when Bill looked at me he wasn't just fangy. His fangs were fully extended. His eyes has a strange glow. "Yes," he said. "There is a technique, indeed."

He approached me swiftly and took me in his arms. He began kissing me. Carefully. Fangs can do a lot of damage. As we kissed I felt his hands on the back of my dress. There were 25 little buttons running down the back of my dress. I knew for sure as I had had to button all of them myself. That was a pain in the ass for sure. Bill's fingers ran rapidly down the line. He started to pull the dress forward off of my arms but I stopped him. He needed to unbutton the sleeves, next. Each one had 10 tiny buttons. They too had been a pain to button and I was glad to have Bill to unbutton them.

In due course, the dress was disposed of. Next came the hoop skirt. The dressmaker had wanted to use velcro to close it. I had refused, wanting to be as authentic as possible. There were long ties that secured it around my waist. Bill untied those swiftly. Next came the corset and stays. If you have seen the movie "Titanic" you can remember what the corset was like. This one was similar and I had struggled to lace the corset. To do this I had put it on backwards, laced it as tight as I could then turned it around. What misery! I was so glad I lived in the 21st century.

To remove the corset Bill could have just loosened the laces and slipped it down. But that wasn't his plan. He painstakingly unlaced the entire corset, kissing the flesh as it became visible.

Finally, I was down to only my underwear. Usually, it is just a thong or bikini panties. Not for this evening. Tonight the underwear looked more like the bottom half of a white scrub set. With one very important difference. The crotch was slit open. I had never thought how Civil War era woman had gone to the bathroom but the dressmaker had assured me that the voluminous underwear had a strategically placed slit. That certainly made a lot of sense.

This underwear was made of a very sheer cotton with a great deal of lace and embroidery. It was actually a beautiful piece of clothing. I turned to face Bill and said, "You seem to have a lot of clothing on." I reached back to untie the strings on the underwear when Bill stopped me.

"Don't," he growled.

"Why?" I asked. His response was a softer growl in my ear. I had not known when he had shed his clothes but he was naked and not just fangy. His fingers quickly informed me that the slit was not just for convenience of bodily functions. I gasped with surprise and pleasure.

Bill lifted me and carried me to my bedroom. He lowered me onto the bed and lay down on top of me. We continued kissing. He seemed both aroused and reminiscent. After a time of tenderness he became more serious with his love making. He entered me with great gentleness. The sensation of the underwear still on was quite unusual but, strangely enough, I liked it. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and worked my way to an amazing orgasm. A moment later, I felt Bill bite down on my neck and begin to draw on the little wound and I came again. Vampiric sex is so amazing.

When Bill pulled away from me I saw tears on his cheeks. I was totally unprepared for that reaction and I kissed the tears away. "Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

Bill looked a little embarrassed when he said, "You went to so much trouble to do this for me. And I enjoyed it very much but it also made me miss my wife. Strange that I would miss her after 150 years."

I continued holding Bill in my arms and comforting him. "It's not strange at all. I didn't mean to make you miss her. I just thought you might enjoy stuff from your hey-day."

"Oh, I did. Very much." There was a time of silence then Bill said, "You know, I also enjoyed the 1920s. Those flapper dresses were very sexy, too. And those rolled stockings really did something for me..."

I sighed. I hoped the dressmaker liked making clothes from lots of eras.

This piece of silliness is made possible due to various websites and a college class I took where we discussed clothing from different eras. I hope you enjoyed this silliness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill's Surprise

Part Two

We were still doing some post-coital cuddling. I reached up to pull the snood out of my hair when a cold hand stopped me.

"Don't," he admonished.

I was astonished. "Why not?"

"I can't begin to tell you how arousing it is to see your hair up like this," Bill answered. "In my time, women never let men see their hair down."

"Why," I asked again.

Bill smiled. "I'm not really sure why, but it was just not done. It was considered to be unseemly. Until a girl was 13 she wore her hair in long braids and her dresses stopped at the knee with long pantalets under it. On her 14th birthday she put her hair up and her dresses down and was suddenly a young lady. It was a startling transformation, sometimes. At that point no man could see her hair down. Not her father or brother. Only her husband."

I had about a million questions and didn't know where to start.

Bill seemed in a sharing sort of mood so I asked, "How old were you when you married?"

"I was 19 and my wife was 15. Those were common ages for a marriage to happen," was his response.

My brain struggled to wrap around being that young and married. I wondered if he would answer a more personal question. Phrasing it tactfully would be tricky. "How well did you know your wife before you got married? I mean, was it kind of arranged or what?"

Bill smiled in a way that told me he was looking back over a long time. "I did not know my wife in the biblical sense until we were married, if that's what you mean." Now I was embarrassed. I hadn't meant to be that personal. But Bill continued. "If you mean, did our parents arrange the marriage, then yes, they did. It was a common practice and not without some merit. We were so very young and my wife was a very sheltered and gently raised girl. For that's what she was, a girl. Not a woman."

Bill's eyes were glowing with remembrance. This was fascinating and just a little strange. I guess all generations think they invented sex but can't help wonder how previous generations "did it."

Bill's story continued. "We married just after my 19st birthday in 1859. We had been acquainted as were most of the families in the county. Caroline was hardly more than a child and the courtship only last about a month. It was then determined by our families that we were "suitable" for each other and that the marriage should move forward. The fact that Caroline and I had never spoken a private word was not deemed important. I was about on par with other young men of my social class in regards to sexual experience. I had been with a prostitute twice but that was all the experience I had. So I guess you could say I was pretty inexperienced but nowhere as inexperienced as Caroline."

Here Bill paused and stared off into time and space. When he began speaking again his voice was very soft and considering.

"I'm sure our wedding night was very frightening for Caroline. We kept our young women absolutely ignorant about almost all aspects of physical life. Caroline knew nothing about sex. She was wearing a long nightgown and the room had to be completely dark. I was as gentle as I could be but I was excited and probably a little quick."

"Did you talk about it the next day?" I asked.

Bill chuckled. "People didn't talk about sex. At all. Even married couples in their most private moments did not discuss what they did in bed. I know it seems strange considering how times have changed."

"Caroline conceived almost immediately but couldn't tell me. At first, she didn't know and then later, when she did know, we couldn't talk about it. She moved her top hoop higher in an attempt to hide it but, in due course, I realized. We had a daughter about ten months after our marriage," Bill said quietly.

"In 1861, the war started and I went off to serve the Confederacy. In a coat very much like the one you had made for me. I meant to say thank you earlier, but I forgot. So, thank you. It's beautiful. I came home on leave a few times during the war. Once I was ill and had to stay here a few weeks to get well. The war had changed our relationship. I wanted sex so much and Caroline seemed to want it too. Each time I had to leave she clung to me and cried. It's hard to believe that I have had more time with you than with her," Bill said in a considering tone.

"I mustered out of the service in May of 1865 and faced a long walk home. But, walk home I did. I arrived back here in 1866 and Caroline conceived again. That baby died. It was so sad but so common. You modern women have no idea how lucky you are to be able to have children and be able to treat their illnesses with actual medications, not just brandy and opium." I shuddered at the thought.

"I was made a vampire soon after that," Bill concluded his story. "Caroline was living with my parents and so she at least had someone to help her run the farm." He sounded so sad I felt sorry I had asked questions.

Bill got out of bed and, taking my hand, led me to the mirror. He stood behind me and looked over my shoulder. In the reflection, I watched Bill reach up to the bow on top of my head. He pulled until it came untied and then tugged on the hairnet until it came completely free. My hair fell into waves midway down my back. Having been restrained so long it was wavy and full looking. I shook my head to restore my hair to some sort of order.

Bill's passion and lust were quite evident. In that moment he gripped the underwear I was still wearing and ripped them violently. As much as I was aroused too I would have liked to keep the underwear. It was so pretty.

Bill took my warm hands in his cold ones and had me grip both sides of the mirror. He bent me forward and entered me from behind. I shifted my weight and spread my legs further apart. I could see Bill behind me in the mirror, his face a mask of passion and desire. I held onto the mirror with a death grip so I wouldn't fall. Bill held onto my waist, which helped a lot. This was an unaccustomed position but it gave Bill the opportunity to thrust deeply which felt amazing.

My first orgasm began spreading throughout my body and I cried out. Bill released my waist and put his arms around each of my shoulders. He pulled me upright so my back touched his chest. Bill bent his head to nip me lightly on the neck. He didn't draw on the wound, he just nipped. His hands slid around to cup my breasts. I wondered what was going to happen next.

Still in the same position, Bill slipped to the floor. Now my legs were on either side of his hips, still facing away. It felt bizarre, but not uncomfortable. Bill tenderly face-planted me on the floor and then leaned forward and took a large bite of my neck. I gasped. It wasn't actually painful but I was less prepared since I didn't see it coming, so to speak. From behind me, I could hear Bill having a happy moment, quite loudly.

Almost immediately Bill had us back in bed.

"Sorry about the underwear," he said, not sounding particularly sorry at all. "I will replace it if you want me to."

"I'll think about it," I said sleepily.

Sleepy though I was, I was already thinking about flapper dresses and wondering how you would roll panty hose.


End file.
